1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a position measurement method for a portable terminal, and more particularly to a position measurement method for a portable terminal using an indoor illuminating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of measuring a position of an indoor object include methods using RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification).
A conventional RFID position measurement method includes use of an RFID tag that is affixed to an object, stores IDentification (ID) information, and RF transmits the ID information, and further includes use of a number of readers for receiving ID information corresponding to each RFID tag and transmitting the ID information to a server.
Each of the readers Radio-Frequency (RF) transmits an RFID tag detecting signal. The RFID tag receiving the RFID tag detecting signal RF transmits its own ID information. The corresponding reader that has received the ID information transmits the ID information to a server connected thereto. The server determines that an object affixed to the RFID tag is located in the detection range of the reader that has transmitted the ID information to the server.
A conventional RFID using position measurement method requires installation of a large number of readers due to a limited detection range of each RFID reader, resulting a heavy cost burden.
Also, conventional RFID positioning measurements method can only determine whether an object is located in the detection range of a specific reader, but the conventional method does not recognize a definite position of an object.